


Loving The Shadow

by Somvalovechild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Discovering the true meaning of love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor/Background Pharmercy, This hurt but in a good way, Torture, True Love, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somvalovechild/pseuds/Somvalovechild
Summary: Summary: After the events of ‘Hack My System,’ Overwatch's higher-ups deployed a small strike team to capture Talon’s Sombra. During the successful raid on her Castillo safehouse, the hacker was apprehended and brought back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Commander, Jack “Soldier 76” Morrison, ordered any and every agent to pry information out of her, by any means necessary. In this case, any means meant torture.All the while, Hana Song was fast asleep in her personal living quarters.OrHana Song never understood love, and quite frankly, she never cared to. Her life was filled with too many demands and responsibilities to leave her any time to comprehend it. The many times she’d say those magical words, she’d mean them, but she wasn’t quite comfortable when saying them. That all changed today.





	Loving The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of violence. If you find yourself uncomfortable and/or triggered by the heavy themes found in this work, please be safe and stop reading. Other than that, this work is a songfic that is paired with any love song of your choice.

_“Good Morning all Overwatch agents, today is a very special day. You see, last night a small squad was deployed to Castillo in hopes of capturing Talon’s elusive hacker. However, we could not get any information out of her. This is where you all come in…”_

D.va shot up, all the signs of sleep wiped from her face as she listens closer. If Commander Jack, was telling the truth, which he probably was, her lover was in immense danger. 

_“....I would like all of you to report to the interrogation room 3A immediately. We need every piece of information we can get out of her. In doing so, your only hindrance is to not kill her. That is all, now get to it!”_

The nineteen-year-old wasted no time in tearing off her smelly, ripped jumpsuit and throwing on whatever clean clothing she could find. She didn’t think to cover the many hickeys and bruises on her neck and thighs. Seemingly breaking down her door, she ignored the cheers and high-fives from her friends and bolted down the hallway. 

_No! No! They couldn’t have got her!!_

As she passed the mess hall she heard a faint pained scream coming from below her. She quickened her pace and flew down the several flights of stairs, anxious to see Olivia. Upon arrival to room 3A, her heart sank to her feet. Jack was right. They did capture her. 

The state of the world’s most elusive hacker was not a good one. Her cybernetic implants, forcefully removed. Her finger and toenails were ripped off, and various welts were scattered all over her back. Not to mention her wrists were shackled to the ceiling, and her ankles to the floor. Though she was smiling, Song could see the fear in her eyes. She was terrified. 

“Tsk, is that all you guys can do? How pathetic.”

For the Korean, hearing her girlfriend’s voice wasn’t what made the tears form. It was the loud crack of the whip connecting with the Hispanic woman’s back. The leather drawing a huge amount of blood from the newly exposed second layer of skin. Sombra shot a not so well received comment at the cowboy manning the leather weapon. 

“¨¡Vete a la Cabra inútil!"

That comment earned her a strong right hook from said cowboy, which shattered her nose. The gamer knew it wasn’t wise to let her emotions get the best of her, but there was something about seeing her girlfriend being brutally tortured that made that feat much harder. Still, with strength she never knew she had, she managed to keep herself in check. 

Time and time again Olivia refused to talk, and each time she did she was rewarded with another strong crack of the whip to remind her of her current predicament. Meanwhile, Hana was at her breaking point. She couldn’t sit back and do nothing anymore. 

Once the blood from her broken nose, mixed with the warm tears now streaming down her face, the young woman snapped. Fortunately, before she had a chance to unleash her rage, Commander Jack said something that helped her regain control over herself. 

“Alright, Alright, that’s enough Jessie. Take her to cell 13 and I’ll assign different watch times for each of you. Dismissed.” 

D.va forced herself to relax momentarily and walked up to her superior. 

“I’d like to take the first shift sir,” she said breathing heavily.

“Are you sure Hana? After what happened in King’s Row, I don’t think th-”

“With all due respect sir, I understand what you’re saying but this is something I have to do.”

The strike commander furrowed his eyebrows, clearly deep in thought. After a minute or two he finally sighed and gave in. 

“Fine. I won’t have the shift assignments until midnight. You will be responsible for watching over her till then. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” Hana gave a quick salute before turning and making a mad dash for her girlfriend's cell.

Overwatch’s MEKA pilot sprinted down various hallways, corridors, and corners. With each footfall, her tears poured out faster and faster, and by the time she reached cell 13, she’d left a trail of tears behind her. Her blurry vision clouded her view of the hacker, but the soft sniffles that came from the other side the glass lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. 

Pressing her hands against the cell, she called out for her love. 

“Olivia,” she exclaimed. “Are you ok?”

A small gasp came from the other side of the glass before two bloodied hands mirrored hers. 

“Por Dios”

Those were the only words she said before she collapsed. Hana quickly pressed her finger to the scanner and was granted access to the inside of the cell. She bent over her lover and checked her pulse. The hacker’s pulse was extremely faint, but it was there. Tears rolled down her cheeks once more as she slung the Hispanic woman’s arm over her shoulder and headed for the infirmary. 

\---

“Angela!!” 

The petite gamer burst through the double doors of the medical bay, screaming for the good doctor. 

“Please Angela, she needs help!” 

The Swiss doctor immediately paused her checkup of their Egyptian soldier and rushed over to D.va. 

“Hana?! What’s wrong!?” 

“S-She needs your help! She’s d-dying!”

At first, the doctor seemed puzzled by the rapidly flowing tears streaming out of Hana’s eyes, but then quickly sprung into action. 

“Set her down here,” Angela said as she pointed to the now empty examination table. 

Without hesitation, Hana gently lowered Olivia on the table and gasped. The full extent of her injuries was now clearly visible. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend was brutally tortured by the very organization Hana gave her everything to. 

“How could they!”

The raw emotion was clear in her voice. She was furious. 

“Though she is a wanted criminal, this is quite barbaric,” Angela commented as she hurriedly put on a pair of gloves. 

“Please don’t let her die,” Hana sobbed as the doctor escorted her out of the bay. 

“I won’t. You have my word.” 

\---

The next few hours were agonizing for the brunette. Nothing seemed to put her mind at ease. She tried streaming, but her viewers saw the hurt and worry in her puffy hazel eyes. She tried talking to Lena and Lúcio about her current predicament, but they were no help. When both of these options failed, she opted to take a nap. Her nap was short, for her lover’s pained screams rang in her ears every time she closed her eyes. 

As the minutes turned into hours, Hana grew more and more restless. The clock had never been her enemy, but there’s a first time for everything. Her patience ran thin as the seventh hour passed. She contemplated getting up and granting herself access to the med bay, but luckily for her, a message from Athena came over her loudspeaker. 

“Dr. Ziegler has called for you in the medical b-”

“Got it! Thanks, Athena!”

D.va was at the med bay in an instant. The good doctor pointed to a sleeping Sombra in one of the many private rooms. She gave a slight nod to the Swiss blonde before walking over to her girlfriend’s room. Hana released the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she pressed her head to Olivia’s heart and calmly listened to her heartbeat. 

“Is she ok?” Hana asked as the moved to caress her favorite hacker’s cheek. 

“She’ll live, but I’m going to keep her in a medically induced coma for a few more hours to give her wounds time to heal,” Ziegler raised an eyebrow before continuing. 

“Now, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so concerned about her health?” 

Truth be told, Hana was tired of hiding her relationship with Talon’s greatest weapon, but she knew why she had to. Of course, the rational option was to lie to the Swiss doctor, but no one functions rationally when their significant other is seriously hurt. Taking a deep breath, she decided to confide in Angela. I mean, she had no reason to distrust the doctor. 

“Please doctor, you have to keep this a secret. I know that what I’m about to say can get me in serious trouble, but I’m tired of holding it in.

Angela took a seat and gestured for Hana to do the same. Song knew she couldn’t look the doctor in the eye while she spoke. It would just remind her how she was betraying the trust of every Overwatch member. Grabbing Olivia’s soft hand, she began to empty her heart. 

“I care about Sombra’s health because I love her. It’s crazy because I never thought I’d ever be able to love anyone as much as I love her, The truth is, we’ve been together for a while now. I know her better than any member of Talon or Overwatch. It hurts because we have to hide our relationship, and hide the way we make each other. Those secret moments and longing looks on the battlefield have never been enough. I know that loving Sombra is risky, but loving Olivia shouldn’t be.”

Angela patiently waited for the gamer to finish. Though she understood everything she was saying, she couldn’t help but wonder how and why they were drawn to each other. 

“But Hana, she’s a wanted criminal. Doesn’t that set off any red flags? Plus she raped you in Kings Row!”

Slowly getting up from her seat, she moved to stand beside the object of their conversation and softly caressed her cheek. 

“You should know this better than anyone Dr. Ziegler. Love works in mysterious ways, For as long as I remember, I’ve had many partners. But I’ve never truly loved any one of them. To be honest with you Dr. I never truly knew what it meant to be in love, but now I do. Love means being willing to sacrificing everything for one person. That one person for me is Olivia. Back in King’s Row, more events took place during that battle than you guys saw. She’s not a criminal doctor. She just trying to survive in any way she can. I’m begging you, doctor, please give her a chance!”

Soaking in all Hana had to say, Angela truly believed the small woman. 

“Very well. If you’re positive she’s not a criminal, convince her to cooperate with us. I will talk to Jack and Ana once you get reputable information and see if we can work something out. But in the meantime you should rest, you look horrible. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Ziegler!! I’ll be sure to relay as much information as I can to you!”

“I’m counting on it,” Angela smiled softly before leaving the pair alone. 

Looking at Olivia put her mind at ease, she was going to live. Slowly but surely, she relaxed, and her breathing became regulated once again. A wave of drowsiness shot through her body as she let out a huge yawn. Hana climbed into her lover’s hospital type bed and dozed off happily snuggled against her favorite hacker. 

\---

Her slumber was peaceful and filled with dreams of Olivia working with her as a member of Overwatch. Her dreams could become reality if her stubborn, yet understanding, girlfriend cooperated with her agency. 

The brunette was awoken by a gentle hand playing with her hair. 

“Good morning Hermosa.”

Slowly opening her eyes, Hana was greeted by a wholesome smile and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Olivia!!’ The gamer beamed and threw her arms around the older woman.

“¡Ay! ¡Ten Cuidado! That hurts you know!” Olivia exclaimed, her body still in pain from the previous day’s events. 

“Sorry, Liv. I’m just so happy you’re alive”

“Of course I’m alive. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Her cockiness was one thing Song loved about the hacker. 

“Oh, and how did I get here?” she added, clearly confused. 

“I carried you. Duh.”

D.va’s playful personality returned after knowing her other half was ok. 

“Also, I kinda told the doctor about us,” she nervously confessed. 

“I take it, that didn’t go over well.”

Olivia wasn’t all too excited about the idea of hiding their relationship, so she wasn’t upset at the gamer for telling Dr. Ziegler.  
“Surprisingly she took it well. Her only concern was a repeat of what happened in King’s Row.”

Sombra let out a small chuckle. 

“To be expected. There’s so much they don’t know about our ‘little’ encounter.” 

The pair shared a genuine laugh just thinking about it. 

“So I guess they ordered you to get intel from me, huh.”

“Yeah,” D.va sighed. “But, Angela said they’d consider letting us stay together if your information holds weight.”

“Basically, all I have to do is spill things about my ‘friends’ at Talon and they’ll let me be together with the girl of my dreams?”

Normally Sombra wouldn’t snitch, but she owed everything to Hana. She’d sacrificed a lot for the Talon rouge without asking for anything other than love in return. The choice was easy/

“I’ll do it,” Olivia smiled, for she was finally happy with her life. 

“You will?!”

“I’d do anything for you conejita. I love you, Hana.”

For the first time, Hana was finally able to say, and mean, the three magical words that only her girlfriend could receive

“I love you Liv.”

\- Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 100% aware of the missing information in the plot. I’ve decided to make a lot of my Som.va stories into a series. With that being said, I’m not going to post them all in order. Therefore it will be up to you to figure out which ones go in what order. But, I will give two hints. The series starts with ‘And Then I Found You’ and ends with a story I have in development. If you have any questions, my Overwatch Instagram is @/phargasm. If you dm me, I’ll be sure to reply and answer any of your questions as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoyed this work! 
> 
> (Side Note: The story about what happened in King’s Row is a bit different. The only thing I'm going to say is that Sombra is trans in this series.)


End file.
